


Teasing and Yearning

by eclipseok



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, flirty and awkward at the same time, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok
Summary: Kevin Price knew just how to hit Connor's weak spots. But two could play at that game.





	Teasing and Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic on here woah!! I liked writing this one so I hope you guys like reading it!!

Kevin Price was despicable. 

Every day since they were excommunicated he seemed to get more despicable. Connor wasn't sure if he knew what he was doing, but he was angry at him for it. 

The first few days, he'd stopped styling his hair. A few more, he'd abandoned his temple garments and started unbuttoning his shirt lower. He'd started swearing more frequently after three weeks, and he'd started leaving his shirt completely undone. 

And Connor hated him for it. 

He was pretty sure Kevin knew he had a crush on him. He'd tried to freaking kiss him when he was covered in _blood_. He was trying to turn it off, but Kevin was making it so gosh darn hard. 

Connor did his best to not stare at Kevin's toned chest, his lean legs (he had also started wearing shorts), his cute face and his brown eyes, but ultimately failed. Darn him. 

"Okay, guys, listen up!" Connor yelled, getting the attention of all the ex-missionaries in the room. "Today we're going to go help build a church for the village and our prophet's new religion! We'll be getting started right away, so please be ready as soon as possible!"

Half the boys looked excited and half looked burdened. Kevin looked indifferent as Arnold bounced up and down next to him. 

"This is so great, isn't it best friend?" Connor heard Arnold ask excitedly, making his mission companion smile. 

"Sure is, pal," Kevin replied, patting him on the back before joining the group of boys that were filing out the front door. 

Connor trailed behind, making sure no one wandered off (and he did _not_ stare at Kevin's cute butt, for your information). 

Eventually they made it to the site where Mafala, Nabulungi, and the other converted Ugandans were waiting. Naba ran up to Arnold and hugged him, making Connor smile. Though the old church wouldn't have wanted relationships while on missions, they were one of the cutest couples ever.

Connor wanted that. 

Everyone got to work immediately, carrying wooden planks and tools to begin construction. Connor stood to the side so he could watch what was happening (also because he couldn't lift the wood, but no one needed to know that). 

Connor was walking around and telling everyone they were doing a good job when he ran straight into a taller figure, knocking them both onto the ground. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Connor." Connor flinched when he looked up to see Kevin Price. Not just Kevin Price; shirtless, sweaty Kevin Price. 

"It's okay, I'm good!" Connor said, putting on a fake and hopefully not nervous looking smile. Kevin flashed him a grin before standing up to get to work again. 

Connor sat on the ground for a few seconds, watching the brunette walk away. Gosh, Kevin looked so...

Sinful. 

Connor shook his head and stood up, brushing the dirt off his slacks. He knew he shouldn't turn it off anymore, but he can't have these thoughts about Kevin, because he _can't_ fall for someone who'll never like him back. 

Though it's already probably too late. Kevin had arrived a little over four months ago, and every day feels hotter than the last, in more ways than one. 

-

_Connor didn't know what happened, all he knew was he was in a dimly lit room._

_And Kevin Price was on his knees with his... his member in his mouth._

_"Oh, gosh," Connor moaned, making eye contact with the brunette below him. Kevin pulled back and smirked at him before taking him in his hand and jerking him off fast._

Connor woke up with a soft cry as he felt himself come into his sheets. 

"Fuck," Connor mumbled, without realizing he cursed. He looked over to see a still sleeping Chris snoring softly. He sighed with relief before bundling up his bedding to take it to the laundry room. 

He'd managed to make it to the laundry room without running into anyone. His way back wasn't so lucky. 

"Bad dream?" he heard a familiar voice ask from the couch as he walked by. 

Connor flinched. "Of sorts. What are you doing up?"

"Just laying out here, Arnold's a loud snorer," Kevin replied, putting his hands behind his head. He was shirtless, and Connor forced himself to stare at the wall as he talked. "Any reason you're washing your bedding at 2 am?"

Connor's face went red and he fidgeted nervously. The look Kevin was giving him was a knowing one. "Uh, there was a... a bug and I smashed it and it got on my sheets." 

Kevin rolled his eyes and stared back at the small tv set, which Connor noticed was playing Tangled. "You're a bad liar, Connor."

"I'm gonna go back to bed," Connor stated, well aware of the nervous tremble in his voice. 

"Whatever, don't have too much fun," Kevin replied, waving him off with a suggestive undertone that sent a shiver down Connor's spine. 

Gosh darn Kevin Price. 

 

-

For a reason unknown to Connor, Kevin decided to be more despicable than he had been. Except now, he was doing it on purpose. 

He'd worn a shirt less often than before. The shorts he bought had gotten shorter. He always made sure to grab Connor's attention when he was trying his best not to look his way. 

Connor was getting frustrated. 

Not only had Kevin made daytime torture; his hell dreams had progressed into full-on wet dreams. Connor was frequently washing his sheets, and Kevin was always on the couch waiting to torment him. 

"Another bug, hm?" Kevin asked, wearing nothing but sweatpants low around his waist. Connor swallowed nervously. 

"Uh, yeah," Connor replied, shoving his sheets into the rickety machine. 

"Huh, weird. Never had many bugs in my room," Kevin said nonchalantly, and Connor chewed on his lip.

“I don’t know.” Connor was inching back towards the hallway so he could avoid conversation, but Kevin was set on pressing him further.

“Well, why don’t you come watch this with me?” He motioned to the tv playing _Beauty and the Beast_. “You know, to avoid the bugs.”

Connor’s mind screamed at him to reject his offer and go back to his room, but his legs lead him to the couch and sat down on the opposite end of Kevin.

“C’mon, I don’t bite,” Kevin said with a smirk, scooting closer to Connor and patting the spot next to him. Connor’s body betrayed him once again and scooted closer to the brunette, their shoulders brushing against each other.

Connor tried to focus on the movie, but he could feel Kevin gradually moving closer to him. His bare arm was pressed against the other boy’s. Connor decided to focus on his breathing instead. 

Kevin laid his head down on Connor’s shoulder and he shot up, giving Kevin a look. “I’m going to go, enjoy your movie.” He left before Kevin could get in another word.

-

Connor avoided Kevin at all costs. Even if it meant ducking behind huts and boxes. He spent most of his time with Naba when Chris was busy; they’d become close.

“So, are you ever going to admit you love Elder Price?” Naba asked randomly, making Connor choke on the water he was drinking.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Connor said, even though he knew he was bad at lying.

“Oh please, Elder Mckinley. You would stare at him all the time, and now you are avoiding him. It seems like you have a crush on him, at least.” Naba was always good at figuring Connor out, even when he didn’t tell her much.

Connor sighed. “I don’t know, Naba. He keeps pushing me, flirting with me. Like he’s messing with me. I don’t know what to do.” He rubbed his eyes as Naba patted his back.

“Well, if he likes you, and you like him, what is the problem?”

Connor didn’t really have a good response. “It’s just weird. It’s weird being able to be open about being gay, only to have the boy you like start pushing all your buttons.”

“I think you should do the same. Try to break him as he is doing to you. He is the softest white boy I know, it will not take much.” Connor and Naba giggled and stood up, hugging before going opposite ways. Naba did have a point; Kevin had never been this confident before he left the church. He must be on a kick from helping Arnold write the Book. Connor smiled to himself; this would be easy.  
-

Connor planned his retaliation: he copied the idea of short shorts, having them higher up than Kevin had. He’d left his shirt unbuttoned just enough to show his prominent and freckled collar bones and left his hair messy. He smirked at Kevin whenever he walked by, making him look down. Somehow it was working. 

Naba helped him get more creative; he would bend down to pick things up in front of him, let his shirt ride up when he reached up to get something, and made sure to wink at Kevin when he caught him staring. Being flirty oddly came naturally and gave Connor a surge of confidence, so it was easy to fluster the brunette.

Connor could control his hell dreams better now, though he still had to wash his sheets a few days a week. Kevin had stopped messing with him when he’d come out of his room and stared at the tv screen playing whatever movie from their small selection he’d chosen. Knowing he had this effect on Kevin gave Connor more encouragement to continue.

After about a week of teasing, Kevin broke. One night after Connor had tossed his sheets in the machine, Kevin yanked him into the living room.

“Why are you doing this?” Kevin asked sternly, crossing his arms as Connor stared back at him innocently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kevin,” Connor replied with a shrug, mimicking his arm crossing motion.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about. Why are you teasing me so much?”

Connor raised his eyebrows, a small smirk forming on his lips. “As I do recall, it was _you_ that started it.”

Kevin chewed on his cheek and didn’t respond. 

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go back to bed.” Connor spun on his heel to walk away but Kevin grabbed his arm and turned him back. Connor looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

“Fuck it,” Kevin stated, and before Connor could ask what he meant, he was kissing him. Connor felt his insides melt as their lips merged together, Kevin’s hands moving from his arms to around his waist. Kevin moaned into his mouth as he pried his lips apart with his tongue. Connor only knew the basics of kissing from kissing girls in high school when he was still deep in the closet.

When they pulled apart to take a breath, Connor stared at Kevin’s swollen lips. Thinking about what those lips could do sent a shock down his body and urged him to kiss the taller boy again. 

Connor enjoyed being in charge, especially when he was dominant over the ex-SuperMormon. Connor pushed Kevin down onto the couch and hovered over him, kissing him again. Kevin lifted his hands up to run them down Connor’s body, He moved his mouth down to Kevin’s neck, savoring the pretty noises coming out of his mouth.

“Connor,” he moaned, pulling him closer and lacing his fingers through his red hair as he moved down his body. He kissed Kevin’s bare chest all the way down to his tented sweatpants, smirking up at him before putting his fingertips under the waistband.

“You gotta be quiet, hun,” Connor tsked, standing up to walk away. “Goodnight, Kevin.”

“What do you mean, goodnight?” Kevin asked, flustered. Connor didn’t respond, just walked away.

He jacked himself off quickly in the bathroom, biting into his palm so he wouldn’t be loud enough for Kevin to hear. Connor didn’t know he could have _that_ effect on anyone, especially Kevin.

He didn’t need to dream that night.

-

Kevin blankly stared at Connor as he walked out for breakfast the next morning. Connor didn’t look his way, deciding to tease him further. Seeing how Kevin reacted to not getting exactly what he wanted was pleasing.

He knew it was a matter of time before Kevin had turned it into a competition. And he did. But Connor wouldn’t let up, no matter how good Kevin looked in the tight top he’d bought at the market, or how soft his skin looked under the hot Uganda sun. Connor was stubborn, perhaps more stubborn than Kevin.

“What’s going on with you?” Chris asked him one day as he found Connor cutting the sleeves off a short white t-shirt. “You’ve been acting… different, especially around Kevin.”

“Let’s call it a contest,” Connor stated with a shrug, guiding his scissors to cut the final inch of fabric. Chris sighed and sat down across from him on his bed.

“What kind of contest?”

Connor didn’t respond, because how would he explain that he’s basically testing whose sexual tension would explode first? He instead shrugged again, not looking up at his mission companion.

“Okay… well, I’m gonna go check on the progress at the church. Do you wanna go?” Chris questioned, getting up to grab his sneakers.

“I think I’ll stay back this time. I’m pretty tired,” Connor replied with a fake yawn. He knew Kevin had chores around the hut, and could probably use some company.

Chris left with a smiley goodbye accompanied by James. Connor pulled the white crop-top he’d constructed over his head and laid down on the couch, waiting for Kevin to come back to the living room. He stared at the ceiling and was left in his own thoughts. He thought about his feelings for Kevin, because that was all that’s been on his mind lately. Sure, he’d been teasing him about sexual stuff, but he really, _really_ liked him. It was kind of sad how much he’d fallen for this man, who’d been rude to him and the entire mission when he’d first arrived, right when he saw him. It was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. Turning it off had never really worked.

He was torn from his thoughts by a tall figure clearing his throat above him, the mop of hair and crimped shirt giving Kevin away. His hands were placed on his hips as he stared down at Connor, and the smaller boy felt his face go red. “Can we talk about this?”

“What do you mean?” Connor asked nervously, caught off guard. He sat up and criss-crossed his legs; Kevin sat next to him.

“I mean whatever the fuck is going on here, Connor. What happened the last night, what are we doing? What’s this supposed to be? Because it almost feels like you’re trying to lead me on.” Kevin’s expression was kind of angry, a side of him Connor hadn’t really seen a lot of.

“I wouldn’t lead you on, Kevin. You know that I know how crappy that feels. And I'm sure you know how I feel about you,” he replied quietly, fumbling with his fingers. 

“Well…” Kevin clearly didn’t know what to say at this point and he stared down at the ground. 

“You know I’ve liked you since you got here. Heck.” Connor ran his hands through his red hair, sighing. “Being around you as you became… looser. You made it difficult for me.” He laughed tensely.

They sat in an awkward silence before Connor spoke up. “Can I... kiss you again, Kevin?”

His head shot up and he smiled before leaning in and having their lips meet in the middle. It was sweet, not rushed and heated like the first one. He could feel himself pouring his feelings into Kevin as they moved in sync.

They pulled apart and looked at each other with red cheeks and upturned lips. Connor had never seen anyone more beautiful than Kevin, in complete honesty. 

“Can I tell you something?” Kevin asked, his smile faltering slightly to a nervous line. Connor nodded and waited for Kevin to continue. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Connor felt like his heart had freaking exploded into a billion little sparks in his chest. “I… I think I am too. In love with you, not me,” he said awkwardly, making Kevin giggle before snuggling up next to him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I never thought this would happen,” Kevin stated after a few comfortable moments of silent bliss. “Y’know, I had a plan of what I’d do on my mission. But I never thought I’d get excommunicated from the church because Arnold told the Ugandans that Joseph Smith fucked a frog either, so I guess anything could happen.”

Connor giggled and cuddled up closer into Kevin’s side. He’d never felt more content than he did in Kevin’s arms.

“This is off topic, but you know you look really good in that crop top?”


End file.
